


Long Road and I Don't Mind

by russianmango



Series: 30 in 30 [14]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, Washington Capitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianmango/pseuds/russianmango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Wind: Mike has a lot on his mind as the lockout looms on, but for once he's thinking for himself (aka Mike Green grows his hair).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Road and I Don't Mind

Mike was nervous about what people would say once hockey started up again. Over the summer, he tried growing out his hair and to his surprise, he actually liked it. He never would have guessed, but it was actually pretty awesome. He spent his whole life with short hair and then it was long enough to drag his fingers through and he didn't want to cut it. 

Nicky told him it would be okay, but Mike's always been made fun of, unlike Nicky. No matter what he did, the guys would find a way to chirp him. Nicky even got in on it a couple of times, even though he hardly meant it like everyone else. There was a difference between joking around and making fun, but some of the guys just didn't see that line. Jokes about him being a wimp, fat, gay - none of those were funny to Mike. And yeah, his hair had always been a joke, even to him. But there's a difference between not giving a shit about your hair and choosing to have it some way. And Mike wanted it long. 

He brushed through it with his fingers as he looked in the bathroom mirror. It framed his face a little, made him look a little more skinny. That's not why he grew it out, but that was a nice aspect about it. He stared at the rest of his body, still shirtless from his shower and only a towel tied at his waist. He was in much better shape these days, being able to work out and keep his diet in check. His groin felt better, felt ready. He could still see the surgery scar as he let the towel slip to the floor before pulling on a pair of boxers and then jeans. It wasn't really visible, but things like that have a way of sticking in your mind.  

He stretched out his arms and looked at his tattoos in the mirror. He knew he got a lot of shit about the ink as well, but it was something he honestly didn't care what people thought about. With the exception of the shoulder piece he got in Vegas in his rookie season, every tattoo he had meant something to him and nobody could take that away from him. Mike gave himself a wink as he pulled on his denim shirt and buttoned it up as he walked away from the bathroom. 

He hit play on his answering machine, playing a message Courtney left while he was in the shower. He took the flowers he got her out of the fridge and set them on the table before he slipped on his moccasins, and grabbing the flowers and the keys to his vespa as he headed out the door.

He thought about everyone making fun of him for riding the damn scooter and instead of getting upset, he just shrugged it off. It was pointless to live life through someone else's eyes because he would never be happy if he wanted everyone's approval. It just didn't make sense to him anymore. 

He smiled as he drove down the road with the wind blowing through his hair and it felt amazing. This was all that mattered.


End file.
